


Dance For You

by TsubasaAiru



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, lap dance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubasaAiru/pseuds/TsubasaAiru
Summary: Inspirado en la canción: Dance For You- Beyoncé





	Dance For You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en la canción: Dance For You- Beyoncé

Las luces apagadas confirmaron sus sospechas; Max no regresó a casa. Leon no sabe por qué Max ha estado actuando fuera de lugar. De los últimos días, Leon ha recorrido sus recuerdos, buscando una pista, una causa para el comportamiento inusual de Max. “No quiero seguir durmiendo solo.” De nada serviría quejarse, mucho menos internamente.

Extrañaba a Max tanto. Max siempre estaba ahí y de pronto, no recibía ni un miserable mensaje de texto. Extrañaba sus labios, besarlos hasta quedarse sin aliento, extrañaba dormir con el calor de Max presente y extrañaba despertar viendo el rostro que lo tenía tan seducido. Extrañaba estar dentro de él y escuchar a Max deshacerse en un sin fin de sonidos que Leon guardaba consigo. Lo extrañaba completamente. 

Lo volvía loco el pensar que había algo mal en su relación, y más aún no saber que era exactamente. Pero no, de ninguna manera iba a darse por vencido sin una pelea. No habría forma que Leon soportara la idea de Max yendose así nada más.

No prendió las luces debido a su humor, decaído al pensar que, probablemente, Max ya no quería estar con él. “Ugh, no, Leon, no comiences con las lagrimas. Tiene que estar bien.” Leon se dijo a si mismo al sentir las lagrimas en camino. Tenía que llamar a Max, esto no podía continuar así. Caminó en la oscuridad hacia la habitación que él y Max compartían. Marcó el número que se sabía de memoria. Cuando el primer tono sonó, Leon pudo escuchar el ringtone de Max. ¿Así que él estaba aquí? Entonces, eso tendría que significar algo bueno si, en efecto, Max estaba aquí. Leon abrió la puerta de la recamara. La habitación estaba alumbrada por velas puestas en línea recta. A pesar de la poca visibilidad que ofrecían las velas, Leon vio que la cama no estaba y lo que estaba ahí era una silla. En realidad, varios muebles no estaban. Leon frunció el entrecejo. ¿Qué significaba esto?

-¿Max estás aquí?- Oh no, ¿y si Max estaba planeando mudarse?

La puerta del baño se abrió y Max salió de ella. Leon iba a comenzar a hablar pero se quedó sin palabras. La poca luz alumbró la figura de Max; el pantalón de Max tan apretado casi como una segunda piel y luego, una de las camisas a cuadros de Leon sin abotonar mostrando el abdomen bien trabajado. Leon no podía ni cerrar la boca.

-Será mejor que te sientes.- Max rompió el silencio, sonreía con la boca cerrada. Leon dejó salir un suspiro. Amaba demasiado este lado de Max, este lado tímido pero a la vez fuerte que le mostraba en la intimidad. Leon estaba tan hambriento del hombre frente a él. Las puntas de sus dedos quemaban por tocar la piel desnuda de Max. Ni siquiera supo cómo ni cuando él y Max estaban cerca. Leon lo obedeció, incluso si Leon no podía ver con claridad los ojos de Max, ellos aún así lo mandaban.

Música se escuchó desde algún lugar que Leon desconocía, el baño ¿quizá?

Max se movía, de esta manera que causó que la boca de Leon se abriera. Al ver a Max con su camisa, Leon se sintió posesivo. Si, Max era todo suyo, fuera y dentro de la habitación. Max se quitó la camisa en un movimiento rápido pero sensual. Leon nunca creyó que un hombre podía moverse de tal forma que pudiera llamarse sensual. La mirada de Leon recorría el cuerpo, de arriba abajo, haciendo escalas, la v que se formaba en el vientre bajo de Max atrajo su atención, la sangre bajando a su entrepierna. La pasión pasada acumulandos ahí. La tela del pantalón encerraba bien el trasero de Max, ese trasero que Leon podría pasar horas alabando. Alzó las manos, él quería tocar y recorrer ese cuerpo, Max cabeceó en negación. De un momento a otro, Leon se encontraba con las manos atadas en su espalda.

-Sin tocar, Goretzka.- Max susurró en su oreja, el aliento caliente golpeó sus sentidos. To su interior se convirtió en lava. Era como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción. Y ni siquiera podía tocar. Tan cerca que olía su perfume.

Los musculos de Max se movían y se flexionaban de manera exquisita. Justo como cuando Leon entraba en él, lento al principio y luego con fuerza. Ese pensamiento hizo que Leon gimiera. 

En un trance, Leon respiraba con dificultad. Max se movía y Leon lo seguía.

Max se sentó sobre sus piernas, oscilando la cadera en la entrepierna de Leon. Mientras que Leon se deshacia, gimiendo y lloriqueando, Max mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja, su respiración viajaba a su cuello. Leon besó el cuello de Max, inhalando la combinación de olores, el sudor y el perfume. Si, él estaba justo como esa canción decía, volando alto. Max restregaba el calor de su erección contra la de Leon y si él continuaba así, Leon no iba a durar. Max tenía el control. Leon mordió el cuello de su novio y él gruñó.

-Vamos, Max, solo dame...

Max se rió bajito, aumentando la rapidez con la que movía sus caderas.

-No hay sufcientes palabras para demostrarte cuanto te amo.- Max dijo. Él empujó su cuerpo hacia adelante una última vez y eso fue suficiente para que Leon se viniera. Entre jadeos, él nombró a Max, sintiendo la multitud de intensidades golpear su cerebro. Arqueó su cuerpo, su cabeza cayó en el hueco que formaba el cuello de Max. 

-Acabas de hacer que me viniera en mis pantalones sin siquiera tocarte.- Leon dijo una vez que recuperó su voz y su claridad. Max lo había desatado y sus manos ahora descansaban en Max.

-¿Si? - Max agachó la cabeza para besarlo, sin urgencia, puro amor.

-Por un momento creí que ibas a dejarme.- Leon murmuró en el pecho de Max.

-¿Cómo pudiste creer eso?- Leon no estaba seguro pero imaginó que Max había arrugado el entrecejo.- Oh, Leon.- Max claramente había recibido el mensaje. - Lo siento, es solo que quería sorprenderte.

Leon tomo el rostro de Max y lo beso, pacienta, sin ningún contratiempo o miedo. 

-Eso fue más que una sorpresa, Max. Más a menudo no me importaría, uh.-

-Mmm.- Max recorrió el cuello de Leon con la nariz.

-Me tienes Max. Y me tendrás hasta que deje de respirar.- Leon respondió la declaración de Max de unos momentos antes. - Me tienes.

Y esto, esto era lo que más extrañaba, a Max en sus brazos en calma.

-¿Qué sobre una ducha? Comienzo a sentirme incomodo.- Leon dirigió la mirada a su pantalón. La respuesta fue una sonrisa, solo para él.


End file.
